


Insusceptible

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brainwashing, Gen, Techniques as seen in AoS 2x03, probably counts as torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will never be happy to comply, but she'll let him think differently if it means she can save her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insusceptible

Her back hurt; her ankles hurt; her wrists hurt; her eyes hurt; her head hurt. She desperately needed to blink, to lie down, to throw up. Whitehall’s slithery voice and compliance mantra succeeded in nothing but irritating her, and the colours pooling around on the screen only made her nauseous. They’d been at this all day. Clearly, she was not susceptible to brainwashing. Had he not figured that out yet? Not that she wanted him to switch tactics. She’d let him keep at it a while longer.

“You are a remarkably intelligent woman, Miss Weaver.”

That’s Ma’am to you, asshole. Because flattery worked the previous thousands of times he tried. If she had the energy she'd laugh at him. She'd roll her eyes if they weren't forcibly directed towards the screen. She'd hit him if she could get her hands free. She was not vindictive by nature, but she'd been strapped to this machine all day, with that snake's tongue hissing in her ear over and over, and he'd have a hell of a time directing any of her hostility anywhere but on himself. She'd save it though. She wouldn't use it unless she needed to. She wasn't here for him.

“Your assistance will be greatly appreciated. Your gifts are wasted anywhere else. Think of what you can do here. Think of the change you can implement with your talent and our resources. You could help us create a new world. All you have to do is comply. Are you ready to comply?” And so on and so forth.

She knew the man operating the machine. He'd been a Shield agent. Unless he hadn't been. Had his compliance been wilful or forced? Could she save him or would she be working against him?

God, she felt sick. She was dizzy and tired and angry. She wanted nothing more than to cry, but couldn’t; not with her eyes peeled wide. Bile rose in her throat again. She willed it to stay down. She thought how satisfying it would be, how much better she would feel, to vomit in his face right now; show him exactly what she thought of his agenda and his new world, and get rid of the sick feeling that had been sitting in her stomach for hours.

But she kept it down. She let him condescend her all he wanted, she listened to his appeals to her intelligence, for her cooperation, she stared at the disgusting colors swirling around in ridiculous patterns. She let him believe he was wearing her down, enticing her, winning her over.

“Are you ready to comply?”

She wasn’t the first to be hooked up to this machine. She had friends here who needed her help, who had not passed this test. She had contacts outside who could rescue her later. There was information to be gained here, weaknesses to be discovered. Defunct or not, Shield always had her loyalty; they hadn’t lost yet, not as long as she was alive. She clung to that as hard as she could.

“I am ready to comply.”

One day she’d slap that self-satisfied smirk off his face. He would pay for harming her students.


End file.
